The present invention generally relates to the testing of integrated circuit (IC) devices such as packaged semiconductor chips. Device testers are configured to conform to the shape of integrated circuit devices under test (DUTs) while maintaining a set point temperature on an IC device under test.
The tester includes a thermal control unit and a fluid management system configured to supply the thermal control unit with fluids for pneumatic actuation, cooling, and condensation abating. The fluids are kept under pressure in a sub-assembly of the thermal control unit. As temperature changes the fluid can be over pressurized with the accompanying potential damage to the sub-assembly of the thermal control unit.
Hence there is an urgent need for improved device tester designs that would prevent damage to the sub-assembly of the thermal control unit by relieving the pressure in the sub-assembly of the thermal control unit.